Dorinpa Dorunpa
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Las palabras mágicas eran "Dorinpa Dorunpa" y tenía que usarlas a su favor.


Summary: Las palabras mágicas eran "Dorinpa Dorunpa" y tenía que usarlas a su favor.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Dorinpa Dorunpa_**

Había sido una terrible idea el mostrarle a Alya un nuevo anime llamado "Magical Girls" especialmente porque ahora la morena parecía algo obsesionada con lo que eran las historias de chicas salvando el mundo de una forma similar a como lo hacía Ladybug.

Al principio la obsesión de Alya parecía ser bastante común, es decir, leer fanfics y pedirle un traje igual al de la protagonista para utilizarlo en la fiesta de Halloween que había organizado Juleka con ayuda de Rose; la temática era "Algo nunca antes visto en una fiesta de Halloween" por lo que utilizar un traje como el de princesa o una bruja malvada estaba completa y totalmente descartado.

— No creo que puedas vestirte de una Magical Girl — Le comentó Marinette a su amiga mientras que hacia el intento de rediseñar el traje que utilizaría en la fiesta de Halloween, el lápiz pasaba con rapidez sobre su libreta — Técnicamente cuentan como brujas.

Nino estaba bastante atento a la conversación de las chicas al igual que Adrien, últimamente había intentado acercarse mucho más a Marinette en un inútil intento de saber por qué ella se ruborizaba al verle o porqué tartamudeaba al hablar. Era bastante estúpido a la hora de hablar de amor, le había costado más de un mes darse cuenta de que la razón por la que le molestaba ver a Nathanael con Marinette era porque estaba Celoso y le gustaba ella.

Agradecía enormemente a Nino por ayudarle a comprender sus propios sentimientos.

La fiesta de Halloween era la ocasión perfecta para intentar hablar con la chica de manera agradable y sobre temas que ella le llamara la atención.

Adrien en solo una noche se había visto toda la serie Magical Girls con la esperanza de poder conversar con Marinette respecto a la serie, si bien era un anime para chicas era bastante divertido y peculiar. ¡Punto para él!

— ¡Oh vamos, Marinette! Dorinpa Dorunpa, tendrás que ayudarme — dijo Alya señalando a su mejor amiga con su bolígrafo, Mari soltó una ligera risa — Ya sabes las reglas, debes obedecer ante las palabras mágicas.

La risa sonó mucho mucho más fuerte de lo esperado por lo que Adrien se giró para observarla, la risa era bastante fresca y hermosa pero ella al notar la mirada del rubio se ruborizo haciendo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa.

 _Dorinpa Dorunpa_ …

Cuando llegó la esperada noche de Halloween Alya se salió con la suya logrando utilizar un bonito traje de bruja de un color anaranjado que captaba la esencia de la fiesta "algo nunca antes visto" y tenía en su mano una varita mágica en forma de luna, Se veía muy bien haciendo ese Cosplay.

Marinette estaba abrazada al farol frente al hogar de Juleka. ¡Ni muerta entraba vestida de esa manera a la fiesta!, Tikki había dicho lo bonita que se veía de esa forma pero ¡Por favor! ¡Ella no tenía la misma seguridad que su alter ego!

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! — Exclamó Marinette aferrándose mucho más fuerte al farol pero Alya la estaba tirando para que ella se soltara pero al parecer la peli azul tenía más fuerte de la esperada — ¡No quiero que Adrien me vea vestida así!

— ¡Por favor, Niña! —Gritó Alya jalándola mucho más fuerte sin soltar su varita mágica — Todos nos vemos ridículos ¡Suéltate!

— ¡Ni muerta! — Gritó más fuerte pero se calló rápidamente al ver a Adrien vestido del general Shang con una armadura bastante simple y común, sintió su corazón latir fuertemente ¡Se veía extremadamente Ardiente!, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas al verlo vestido así, Mulán era una de sus películas favoritas y verlo como Shang era Wow.

— Te ves muy bien, Mari — dijo él observándola de pies a cabeza. ¿Estaba vestida de quien creía que estaba vestida?

Llevaba un cetro, y un vestido color rojo algo esponjoso que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, su cabello estaba suelto con un sombrero rojo sobre su cabeza, tras su espalda estaban un par de alas pequeñas y podía ver que tenía una carta en la mano izquierda junto con su cetro.

Estaba vestida de Sakura Card Captor y se veía Divina.

— Yo- tú- es decir — Se soltó del farol y fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Alya la tomara del brazo para que no se le escapara — Tú, bien también te ves, digo, también te ves bien.

Él le sonrió ampliamente y los tres entraron a la fiesta, la música que sonaba era Thriller y todos sus compañeros se encontraban vestidos de manera única. Alya buscaba con la mirada a su novio y se golpeó la frente al verlo entre la multitud vestido con una túnica blanca y alas pequeñísimas, Marinette y Adrien la miraron con interés

¿Era ese Nino el que estaba vestido de cupido?

¡Le había dicho que harían de cupido! ¡No que se vistiera de cupido!

— Los dejo, tengo cosas que arreglar con Nino — Digo Alya acomodándose las gafas sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, tomó del brazo a su novio perdiéndose entre el mar de gente.

El rubio y la peliazul se quedaron en silencio, se miraron de reojo esperando que el otro no lo notara. Marinette se sentía ridícula ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle caso a Alya? ¿Por qué simplemente no vino de Bella como había pensado la última vez?, gracias a dios Alya había desistido de que usara un disfraz de Harley Quinn.

— Así que ¿Magical Girl? — Adrien quiso golpearse la frente por aquel estúpido inicio de conversación pero de igual manera ella asintió guardando silencio — ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

Era un pésimo chiste, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía ¡Todo el mundo lo sabía!, pero Marinette rio suavemente.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

Varios metros lejos de ellos se encontraba Alya zamarreando a Nino por no escuchar cuando ella hablaba, solo había dado un comentario ¡Ser sigilosos! y había hecho todo al revés

– Mujer, hay que hacer todo con estilo ¿Entiendes? — Comentó acomodándose las gafas que se le habían soltado mover la cabeza — Si vamos a unirlos tenemos que tener _Style._

Alya abrió la boca pero la cerró rápidamente tocándose la frente con la mano, sí que iba a ser una larga noche y tenía que hacerla algo especial para Adrien y Marinette.

Nino sabía que Marinette estaba enamorada del rubio y Alya sabía perfectamente (Por supuesto por algo quería ser periodista) que Adrien estaba sintiendo cosas por la peliazul esta tenía que ser la noche perfecta ambos, no podían dejarla ir.

— Bueno, hay que poner en marcha el plan. Ya sabes lo típico, música lenta quizás un juego de mesa y al final dejarlos solos y lejos de Chloe…

— Alya, los dejaste solos y Chloe llegó hace media hora…

— Oh Mierda ¡Marinette va a matarme!

Lo tomó del brazo rápidamente, en el hogar de Juleka no solo se encontraban los chicos de su clase, también se encontraban los chicos de otros salones que conocían como Aurore, Claude, Just Anextra entre otros más.

Divisó a Marinette sacando un par de caramelos al ver como Chloé tenía a Adrien abrazado pero él no podía zafarse, Nathanael se le acercó a la Peliazul sonriendo de manera tímida. Vestía con lo que parecía ser un uniforme de samurái, una katana colgaba de su cintura y Marinette comenzó a conversar con él de manera entusiasta provocando un poco de celos en el rubio

Había que comenzar con el Plan en ese instante.

— ¡Verdad o Atrevimiento! — Gritó Nino haciendo que todos fijaran su vista en él — ¡Sentémonos en el suelo! ¡Hay que dar vida a esta fiesta!

Todos parecían bastante emocionados con la idea del moreno por lo que se sentaron rápidamente en el suelo menos Chloe que era "Demasiado fina para sentar en un asqueroso y frio suelo", en el medio se encontraba una botella.

— ¡Yo comienzo! — Exclamó Rose moviendo la botella que en pocos segundos señaló a Nathaniel que miró a los lado algo cohibido — ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

— Verdad — Respondió sabiendo perfectamente que si decía atrevimiento el reto que le impondrían sus compañeros de salón no sería muy bonito. Antes de que preguntara Rose algo un poco vergonzoso Juleka intervino

— Nadie dice la verdad, Rose — Dijo Aurore rodando los ojos al momento en que todos fijaban la mirada en ella que utilizaba un grandioso sweater de Mabel Pines— Solo juguemos atrevimiento, a menos que de verdad alguien quiera ser honesto.

Esta vez Adrien giró la sin que alguien se lo pidiera y por obra del destino, de los dioses, de sus Kwamis o de Nino y Alya que soplaron la botella se detuvo frente a Marinette. Todos sin excepción soltaron un fuerte Uuuuh de emoción pero por otra parte Marinette aguanto la respiración ¿Qué iba a preguntarle? ¿Cómo iba a poder responderle sin ponerse a tartamudear? ¿Cuál sería el atrevimiento?

— Entonces dime, Mari ¿Verdad o atrevimiento? — Preguntó el rubio sonriendo de lado tal y como su alter ego haría, Chloé se levantó del sillón y se sentó al lado de Adrien tomándolo del brazo para marcar territorio. Pero él no le tomo ningún tipo de atención

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en Marinette que trago saliva con algo de miedo, miró de reojo a Alya que estaba grabando todo con la cámara de su celular.

— Atrevimiento

Fue con una seguridad preocupante.

— Te reto a acompañarme

La expresión de confusión estaba en el rostro de todos los presentes, incluyendo en el de la heroína y en el de Alya que se sorprendió al ver que Adrien tomaba de la Mano a Marinette y le arrebataba la varita mágica a la Morena.

La llevo corriendo escaleras arriba y entró al primer cuarto que encontró abierto, la hizo entrar, encendió la pequeña Luz y cerró la puerta sabiendo que más de uno de sus amigos estaría afuera en espera de saber qué sucedería.

Marinette sentía su rostro rojo y su corazón latía con una rapidez digna de un correcaminos, sacudió el vestido y dio una mirada rápida a Adrien que parecía estar debatiendo entre hablar o no.

Y habló.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Estaba más que muerta, Era un pésimo momento para preguntarle eso, estaban en el cuarto de alguien, con todos sus amigos afuera queriendo escuchar la conversación, sus corazones latían tan rápido que se les podría salir del pecho y además el rostro de ambos estaba rojísimo.

Nada podría salir bien.

— ¿Eh? Yo- Yo- — El tartamudeo se hizo presente y volvió a tragar saliva —Yo- Sabes ya, digo Ya sabes- somos amigos. ¿No?

Trató de recuperar la compostura, Esperaba de corazón que Tikki estuviera durmiendo en el pequeño bolsito para que no presenciara aquella incomoda escena.

Adrien levanto la varita y la colocó en la frente de Marinette haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y el rubor se reforzara.

—Dorinpa Dorunpa — Dijo y ella rio un poco, pero la risa cesó al sentir como era abrazada por su Crush que murmuró el final de la frase — No puedes mentir.

Era uno de los embrujos de las Magical Girls ¿Cómo era posible que se lo aprendiera?, ella suspiró y soltó su propio cetro correspondiendo lentamente el abrazo.

No podía mentir, quizás si era el momento.

— Tú… eres una persona agradable, única, preocupada… humilde— Sorprendentemente no estaba tartamudeando y las palabras salían con fluidez de su boca — Y me gustas mucho, demasiado. Desde el paraguas hasta el día de hoy…

Calló. No porque no quisiera seguir hablando sino porque él había comenzado a acariciarle el cabello y no podía mantenerse concentrada, la mano de Adrien pasaba con suavidad por la cabeza de Marinette.

Ella se aferró a la "Camiseta" que llevaba Adrien sonriendo con las mejillas aún más ruborizadas, había llegado a un nuevo nivel de rubor.

— Tú también me gustas, Marinette.

¿Cómo era posible que ella siguiera con vida? ¡Podría asegurar que su corazón se había detenido!

Se quedaron en silencio disfrutando del momento, agradecía enormemente que su rostro estuviera escondido en el pecho del muchacho pero más agradecía que Alya la obligara a ir a la fiesta de Halloween.

— ¡No los escuchamos hablar! — Exclamó Alix desde afuera haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran— ¿Ya besaste a la chica?

Una risa nerviosa se hizo presente, el rubor disminuyó en el rostro de ambos y Adrien colocó la varita en el rostro de Marinette diciendo un último hechizo.

 _Dorinpa Dorunpa, bésame_

* * *

 **¡Grito como una Fangirl! Amé escribir este One Shot porque hace mucho tiempo quería escribir algo respecto a disfraces y saqué todo mi lado Fangirl. Amo Sakura card captor y todo lo relacionado con Disney por lo que fue inevitable vestir a Adrien como el general Shang ¿Se lo imaginan?**

 **Bueno bichitos, las palabras Dorinpa Dorunpa las saque del Anime/Manga Kaichou Wa Maid Sama (La presidenta del consejo estudiantil es una Maid) al igual que lo de las Magical Girl, las cuales me recuerdan a Magical Doremi.**

 **¡Espero que le haya gustado mucho!**

 **Como siempre pueden dejar sus Review, comentarios, críticas constructivas o soborno ¡Digo! Chocolates aquí en FF o en mi página "Gwen Mcbain"**

 **LOS AMO UN MONTÓN, GWEN.**


End file.
